


Peanut Butter.

by CharlieDearly



Category: FilthyFrank - Fandom, The Filthy Frank Show, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDearly/pseuds/CharlieDearly
Summary: I'm really sorry for whoever reads this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from some Tumblr confessions blog where someone said they thought Pink Guy was cute like a little puppy, and I totally thought "RIGHT?"

It was a gorgeous, sunny day in Southern California. Ian Carter decided he better go out and enjoy the fresh air before he had to finish editing his last video of the month. So he put on a nice hipster attire with his best hiking boots, packed a small backpack with a few survival items, and threw it in the back of his jeep. As he walked towards the driver side seat, Ian heard a loud *whoosh.*

"Nnnnuhh ehhy I-Ian"   
"Oh hey Pink Guy! What are you doing here?"  
"B0ss, ehhhm lonneh ughhh"  
"Well if you're lonely, you should come hang out with me. I'm going hiking today."  
"Nnnuh, okay!"   
"Aw, you're so cute pink guy, like a little puppy! Hold on a sec."

Ian went back into his house and as he came back out he held up a dog leash and collar. "This is so you'll blend in, people from this dimension aren't used to seeing your kind." Pink Guy only batted his eyes and smiled in response. Ian gave him a pat on the head before opening the rear car door for him. 

They eventually reached their destination, a wide grassy park that leads into a mostly secluded forest. "Act natural" he said. Pink Guy had a limited understanding of how dogs behaved, but they were simple creatures, he figured. He started barking at every other 'dog' that came near him and pissed on a child's bike. His 'owner' laughing as the little girl's mother was scolding the two of them. "Man, you're good at this. You wanna play fetch?" "Euhhh, bark bark, heh heh!" 

The taller man whipped out a nice, thick, black dildo and chucked it at some fatty sitting near the water fountain. Pink Guy was eagerly straining his neck against the collar when Ian unclipped him. The strange pink creature bolted to retrieve the dildo, on lookers showed disgust for him and covered their children's eyes- fearing that this was some sick man's fetish act. After a few more rounds of this, the park suddenly seemed empty. "Huh, I wonder what got into them. Well at least you don't have to pretend to be a dog now." "Arf, uhhhh, arf arf!" "Hahaha, whatever you want man!" 

Pink Guy rolled around in the grass, laying on his back, as Ian bent down to pet his belly. So soft, he thought, so cute. He always loved how Pink Guy made the silliest faces, and how happy he was at even the smallest things, but also how loving the little guy was. Coming to California used up a lot of chromosomes, so he never asked for his pal to come over, but always secretly hoped for it. However, there were a few times when Chin Chin gave him an extra allowance for his good deeds so Ian stopped whatever he was working on to hang out with his buddy- it meant a lot to the both of them. The brunet lost his train of thought when he realized his had was right on the other's crotch, "oh! Sorry!" 

Pink Guy looked up at Ian and slowly smiled, "ey b0ss, can you suckka da dick?" "Umm. Ummm. Maybe we should just go home." The poor creature pouted his lips and whined. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just maybe a little public. I have a reputation!" They both sat there for a moment, then looked around. Left, right, they were in an open field but the coast was clear. Ian softly kissed Pink Guy underneath him, again, and again. They were both panting and moaning quietly, then Pink Guy grabbed the taller man and flipped him onto his back. "Hey whatever happened to pusi, Pink?" He simply shrugged and continued dry humping. "Wait, I have a better idea!" Ian gasped. Then he got upright into the doggy style position and pulled down his shorts and briefs, letting his cock free, already dripping with precum. "Hehhehehhh!" Pink Guy gleefully took out his cock as well, practically drooling at the sight before him! 

His speech was often stuttered and broken, but now especially because of his overwhelming excitement. Being practically unable to speak, Pink Guy just uttered gibberish when Ian asked, "what about lube?" Then he bent over and ran his tongue against Ian's ass, hard and fast, pulling back once Ian's hand came up to stroke himself. He was quickly running out of patience, only because Ian looked simply amazing with his skinny white boy ass up in the air. Just for him. That was already enough foreplay, he wanted to savor the moment but the chromosomes were ticking away. Besides, Ian probably liked it rough, he is Catholic after all. Slowly, he guided his cock into Ian's ass, all the while eliciting his low moans. Pink Guy's cock was pretty nice, about 4 1/2 inches and real thick. Not nearly as big as the man underneath him, but enormous for a lycra (at least that's what he told Ian.) But neither of them cared, Pink Guy was a precise lover and always hit the g-spot. 

Their worlds were spinning, it was so peaceful yet intense. Somehow the sounds of labored breathing and skin smacking against skin were almost drowned out by the birds chirping and the trees rustling nearby. Ian was now resting his chest against the cold fresh grass and tugging at it madly. Every few minutes his breath would hitch. Pink Guy would pick up the pace, moans escaping their lips. "I'm gettin' sore, uhhh! Finish me off, man!" Pink Guy pounded even harder, gripping his pal's beautiful dick and pumping it. Ian came with a loud "Ahhh, fuck!" and the other simply groaned and collapsed next to him. They rolled to their sides, catching their breath. "You're so great." "Thanks B0ss." Ian pulled him in, spooning the shorter man, as he started petting his head. Both were wonderstruck by such an amazing place, so grateful to spend time with each other here, so blessed to be close right now. "Ayyee, habe to go now. Sorry." "That's ok, I'm glad you wanted to see me." "Goodbye!" They shared a quick but sweet kiss and just like that he was gone. 

Ian pulled up his shorts, grabbed his bag, and walked towards the car. Just in time as a large Mormon family made their way towards the center of the park. One of the wives took out a blanket and laid it right on the spot that was still stained with cum and sweat. Ian chuckled as he shoved the collar into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this would probably be a 100% serious fanfic if I could actually write smut.


End file.
